Wings of a Shinigami
by mytoxicdream
Summary: Today was just another day for Ichigo and the rest of the gang. Go to school,defeat hollows,protect humans until suddenly a extremely strong spiritual pressure appears during a fight against a powerful hollow.
1. Chapter 1

Normal POV

Today was just another day for Ichigo and the rest of the gang. Go to school,defeat hollows,protect humans until suddenly a extremely strong spiritual pressure appears during a fight against a powerful

hollow.

Everyone went blank for a second over this overwhelming presence. What was it? Hollow? Arrancar?

Ichigo POV

"Damn this bastard of an hollow just wont die!" I said

A shiver went down my spine I only got those when a strong spiritual pressure appeared.

I went blank. When I finally regained consciousness my eyes were glued to a blur standing right in

front of the hollow. When my eyes focused I saw the blur clearly now for the first time it was a woman dressed in a soul reaper uniform. A soul reaper? The shinigami had strait long silky black hair with bangs covering her eyebrows,red orange eyes, long lashes,pink plump lips,pale skin,and golden wings.

Wait wings?!

I was just about to ask her who she was until she took out her razor sharp kantana and swung at the hollow. In a matter of seconds the hollow turned to ash and disappeared! All of mine,Rukia,Chad's,Inoue,and Ishida's hard work couldn't even match up to the soul reapers dance against the hollow.

"Who are you?" I finally managed to scream to her

She turned to look in my direction "Kurosaki Akemi"

Before I could say something else she fainted but I caught her before she fell to the ground.

She had the same surname I did. Was it just a coincidence? But wait she looked like somebody.

Who? As I looked at her face up close I got my answer.

My......mother

Authors note: What should I do next?


	2. Chapter 2

Normal POV

Ichigo still in shock couldn't hear a word the others were telling him.

After about a long 2 minutes he finally spoke.

"Rukia call my dad."

"Why?"

"because I think this girl might be related to me..."

"But...we cant let your father know about shinigami's!"

"We can go to Urahara to get her a body."

"At least wake her up Ichigo..." Ishida said

"Oh yeah right.."

Ichigo tried waking her up by calling out her full name loudly.

"Akemi Kurosaki!!!"

There was a long silence.....from the shock of her having the same last name Ichigo did.

Finally Orihime said "Um......I forgot what I was going to say..... oh! She's really pretty if you look at her...wait that not it....hmmm uh oh yeah how do you know her name and how do you think she is related to you Kurosaki kun?"

"She told me it before she fainted and because she looks like my …..mom."

"I see...then you must have had a beautiful mom :)"

While Orihime and Ichigo were talking Rukia on the other hand was still trying to wake her up.

"Damn it nothing is working with this girl! Who does she think she is!? Sleeping Beauty!"

"Does that mean a prince has to kiss her?" Orihime said

Everyone including Chad gave her a look that said ….wow.

"Ishida Kun you have to kiss her!"Orihime said

"Why do I have to do it!?"

"Maybe its his first kiss. :O" Chad said

"No its not! I'll prove it!"

Right when Ishida's face was about two cm from her lips her eyes opened and Ishida turned beet red.

"What the hell are you doing and how long are you going to sit on my glasses boy!?" Akemi said

then she punched him away leaving him with a black eye and his glasses broke.

"Gezz boys these days." She said as she got up.

"Damn you lady this is the 3rd pair this week."

Every one except Akemi and Ishida were laughing hysterically.

Akemi's mouth was open while looking at Ichigo.

"Oni sama?" She said

What should I do next :I Please leave a review.....


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Normal POV

"Oni sama?" Orihime said

Akemi's eyes were all teary and then she ran up to Ichigo

and sobbed in his chest.

"Whaa." Ichigo said

"I can't believe I finally get to meet you since our birth!" She said still clinging to him.

"Our birth?" Ichigo asked

"Dad never told you?"

"Dad never told me what?"

"That you had a twin sister?"

Suddenly Ichigo fainted. (This is how he looked X__X)

**Authors note **Just imaging this in my head I laughed out loud! Okay back to the story.

Ichigo POV

I could feel a sharp pain on my face over and over after a while I finally realized what was causing the pain. Someones big and rough hand was slapping me. It must be my dad's.

"Hey you damn old man stop freaking hitting me!" I said to my very idiotic father.

"Finally." I heard everyone say including a voice I didn't recognize until I looked around the room.

It was Akemi!

"Dad!" I said furious

"I already know what you are going to ask allow me to explain."

"Explain what? That I had a sister I didn't know about until now!? And happens to be my twin!"

"Just wait okay." My dad said

I didn't speak and I gave him a look saying to go on.

"When myself and your mother found out we were going to have our first child we were both uncontrollably happy. But while your mother was giving birth the doctor told me only another one was coming and when Akemi came out the umbilical cord was wrapped around here neck and she wasn't breathing. After about five minutes she was declared dead. But when I held her....her eyes magically opened. And when they opened I went blank for a while by feeling her high amount of spiritual pressure. Not wanted Misaki to find out about shinigami's I didn't tell her about Akemi's awakening and I had one of my trusted soul reapers allies to come and get her and train her to control her powers. And I used a spell to erase everyone's memories."

"Daddy your gonna make me cry." Akemi said now being patted on the head by our father.

But what was I suppose to say? Oh it's okay that I didn't know about this until now?

Ch3 end

**Authors Note**

What should I do next? Comm'on can't I have at least one review? Please with a cherry on top.

Here's a manga im reading right now and its really good it's sorta like Mai Hime and Mai Otome.

Its called Freezing and you can read it at

Tune in for my next chapter of The wings of a shinigami and I will tell you more manga you should try out!


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo POV

Well I don't want to make Akemi cry I wonder what she feels about this. She never had a mother....but I did until I was 8. I already felt like a big bother towards her I wasn't gonna not accept her. My dad was gonna be hearing from me for quite a while over this....But I could understand why she was hidden. Maybe my dad did do a good thing.

"Where is she going to stay?" I asked

"Well here of course." My dad said

"Okay."

"So that means you accept me into the family Oni chan ?" Akemi said

"Well yeah.....shouldn't a family live together?"

Akemi looked like she was going to cry again and suddenly dashed to me a gave me a hug almost

strangling me. She just kept on crying and after I said to stop crying she hugged me harder almost

crushing me. Then I looked down towards her to see that her enormous breasts were helping in my crushing process. I turned extra red and got out of her hug.

"I think that's enough hugging for today Akemi." I said

"Okay Oni sama :)."

"Ichigo." I corrected her

"Ichigo sama." Akemi said

"Just Ichigo, Akemi."

Later on that day me and my dad had a long talk and the next day he enrolled Akemi into my school."

**Authors Note **

**Sorry it's so short I know the pace of the story is a little slow.**


	5. Chapter 5

Normal POV

Today Akemi was going to go to school with her brother.

**Authors Note I forgot to mention that Ichigo's dad knew about soul reapers.**

**_ I just saw the episode where it reveals that he used to be a soul reaper.**

Akemi POV

I can't wait to go to school with Ichigo Oni sama. I'm so excited yesterday I got my uniform I love it even though the top is a little small. I heard I am going to join my brothers class.

I hope I make lots of friends :)

Myself and my brothers friends were walking through the hallway until....

Normal POV

Suddenly someone grabbed Akemi "kya!" from behind. It was Hiroko Shinji thinking it was Orihime from far away.

"Orihime chan." Shinji said in a flirty voice but then he looked around after hearing no response from the person he was hugging, after a while he spotted Orihime who had a confused look on her face and wasn't within his perverted grope. Shinji looked up to see the woman he had just noticed wasn't Orihime and that his hands were on her breasts.

A dark aura was coming from Akemi. "First glasses boy and now this!" She said before giving Shinji a punch so hard he passed out for a while.

Hiroko Shinji POV

Here I was trying to give the hottest chick in school a hug and I get smacked by a woman who I thought was Orihime it wasn't on freaking purpose! Damn why does everyone have bodylicious bodys now!?

"I am going to kick your ass Hiroko!" Ichigo said furious

Come on! Now im going to get hit by Ichigo ugh but im not going to get hit again for no reason im at least going to find out why im getting hit by him.

"Why are you going to hit me now?"

"Because that is my sister you prick!"

Sister? I thought before I got smacked once again.

**Authors Note: sorry for the late post I got grounded and I just wanted to hurry up with this chapter please leave a review -Lexi**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all my bleach lovers I am stopping the series for now because of school I have tons of homework every week and I get grounded a lot. So bye guys! :) Oh yeah im not deleting this series so when my teachers give me a break I will continue writing. Also check out my new Twilight story grey sunrise Love-Lexi


	7. Chapter 7

Normal POV

Well Shinji had to go to the nurses office to get some ice for his bruised cheek and eye,now Akemi is introducing herself :D

"Class settle down! Today we have a new student please be quiet so you can hear her name okay you can come in now." the teacher said

**Authors note : W**hen he said you can come in to Akemi she was outside the door like some people do in Japan when they are getting introduced. End....of not.

"Okay sensei." Akemi said in a low voice

There were some gasps over this beauty. All of the students started to mumble to each other and pass notes.

"Um...Hello my name is Kurosaki Akemi please treat me nicely from now on :)."

Some mumbles were like this: "Is that Ichigo's relative? They have the same last name. Wow that girl is a bomb shell! Her breasts are so BIG!"

"You can sit in that emtey seat" The teacher said pointed at a seat right next to Orihime's desk."

"Wait sensei! I want to sit by Ichigo."

"Sorry but all the desks are occupied by Ichigo."

"Oh well" Akemi said heading to the desk next to Orihime.

"Hi please take care of me Inoue chan."

"Me to Kurosaki san." Orihime said shyly

"Excuse me class I have some errands to run ill be right back, so do some self studying." the teacher said

But obviously no one listened and the entire class except Chad,Ichigo,Orihime,Rukia,and Ishida went to Akemi's desk and begun to ask her questions about her self.

"What is you height?"

"167 cm" Akemi said with a smile

"Wow so tall! You should be a model! You know your so beautiful that job would be perfect for you. I my mom is a model you should totally think about it." One of the students said

"Thank you :)"

The questions were coming so fast, left and right that Akemi began to lose track of what she was answering to and started answering personal questions.

"What's your bust size?"

"Um... 46 D last time I checked."

"How are you related to Ichigo?"

"I am his twin sister."

"Twin? **Class looks to Ichigo then back at Akemi** you don't look alike at all well except for the eyes."

"Well we were in seperate bags and I look more like my mother."  
"Okay that is enough with the questions! Give her a break already!" Ichigo said irratated

"Fine." The students that were hovering over Akemi said

"Thanks Ichigo!" Akemi said happy now

Then Akemi went over to Ichigo's desk,sat on it with her legs crossed and said

"Now I can breath...."**She lets of a big sigh**

"Oh hey Ichigo oni sama can you show me to my next class when the bell rings?"

"Sure."Ichigo said with a smile

Suddenly the class door slided open.

It was Shinji Hiroko!

He had a huge bandage over his left cheek.

"You god damn bitch, this hurts like hell!"Shinji exclaimed while pointing at his cheek.

"Is it bruised Bobby dearest?"

"Who the hell is Bobby?"

"You are"

"That's not my name bitch get it right!" Shinji said pissed off now.

"Then what is it B-obb-y?" Akemi asked now off Ichigo's desk and about one inch for his face.

**Authors note- When she says Bobby she says it 2 cm for his face with her arms crossed-**

"Shinji Hiroko"

"Hmm....I still like Bobby better. ^_^"

"Where the fuck are you getting Bobby from?"

"Well **Akemi grabs a strand of his hair** your hair"

"My hair?" Shinji said slapping away Akemi's hand

"Your hair style...its in a bob" Akemi said slowly for the retard in front of her

"Wow some people can be so slow."

**The whole class begins laughing**

"You stupid bitch."

"Bitch? That's a bad word considering im not a dog"

"Wanna take this out side?" Akemi said

"Hah you have no fucking idea how strong I really am just because your a girl doesn't mean anything to me during a fight"

"Same here"

"Hmph"

The two started heading out when Rukia put her hand on Akemi's shoulder and said

"Hey just leave that loser alone,"

"Just let them go I want to see Shinji's ass get kicked." Ichigo said suddenly

End of ch 6

Leave a review please! Your guys thought and opinions make my writing better.

Plus if you leave a review tell me who you think should be Akemi's love intrest.

Here are my ideas....

Rukia's brother (The captain guy I forgot his name) Love him!

Okay bye! Til next chapter – Lexi

_PS. Give me new ideas you guys!_


End file.
